One Word
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Keith didn't think for one moment that she was what was protecting him, he didn't think for one moment she was his shield.


**Prompt** : Shield & Sword, Kidge Week 2018 Day 1.

 **A/n** : Not related to Kiz's Kidge AU, but part of a Kidge AU somewhere, somehow. *Grin* A little broken up, but I didn't want to go over the top for the event!

 **Warnings** : Medical Problems (I.E. Coma, struggle, loss of consciousness.) Hints at an underage relationship (16/18).

* * *

 **Summary** : Keith was strong, he was quick and agile. First one in, last one out. He'd die - if it meant he could save her. He knew that from the moment he saw her, quiet and soft - pretending to be a boy. Reasons he didn't understand, and reasons he didn't care about. Whatever she wanted, he was going to protect her. He was going to love her.

She was everything he had ever needed, she was all he cherished in his world. A world that seemed to be falling out of his grasp each day. He'd do whatever it took to care of her, to protect her.

He didn't think for one moment that she was what was protecting him, he didn't think for one moment she was _his_ shield.

* * *

 **"Keith," Pid** ge whispered against his shoulder, curled up beside him with her arm around his chest. "You're going to be okay," her voice was soft like a breath he really had to struggle to hear her but he knew it wasn't meant for him to hear. It was for her.

She had yet to leave his side since the accident, and Keith had yet to be able to communicate. He couldn't speak, he couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move. It was only his mind that was active, that and his feelings.

They found that out in the most embarrassing way, the morning after the accident. Katie had crawled into his bed and held him. He felt all of it, and his heart had sped up the moment she touched him. It was a soft touch, her hand brushed against his stomach and around his side while her head rested on his left arm.

Keith could have taken off, all he wanted was to hold her back. All he wanted was to say all of the things he hadn't said before because this accident had given him a new perspective on what life was about and it wasn't hiding his feelings from Katie Holt any longer.

He couldn't speak, move to grab her, or even open his eyes to look at her. Instead, his heartbeat shot through the roof and the monitor started beeping. Katie had jumped off the bed, running from the room to find help, only to have Coran tell everyone in the room that Keith was still in there. Still feeling and that his brain was more than likely alert he just couldn't move.

Keith would have blushed if he had been able to. Hell, he would have hidden if he could, especially when he heard Lance's stupid snort and backhanded comment to Pidge who, judging by the sound, slapped him.

" _Pidge_?" Shiro's voice was soft and Keith could feel her stir, assuming she had raised up.

"Yeah?"

"Ready?"

"Okay," the bed dipped and Keith fought to reach for her, but he knew he didn't move. "Shiro, do you think what Coran said is true?"

"He can still feel and hear us?"

"Yeah?" Katie whispered, and Keith had the feeling she was looking at him. It was odd to hear her sound so uncertain - she wasn't typically like that, she was confident and sure. Especially when it came to science.

"His heart rate that day..."

"That was the only day," Katie whispered, "it could have been a fluke or one of the random responses. He's never had another spike."

"That _you_ know of," Shiro answered and Keith heard them shuffling before a small laugh came from Shiro. "Maybe he's aware of what happened and is hiding it as best he can, huh? Keith has a bit of a block up, y'know, Pidge."

Pidge didn't laugh though, Keith could hear something in her sigh. He couldn't place it. "Oh," she whispered, and he knew they were leaving because her voice was becoming more distant, "I just thought it was som..."

 **"He'll never wak** e up if you keep reading him that boring shit," Lance interrupted Pidge's voice. Keith wasn't particularly interested if he was honest, but he liked listening to her. He hadn't realized how soothing her voice was until now. Until he was threatened with never hearing it again. He felt the bed shift and knew it had been her feet that were propped up there.

"What would you suggest?"

"This." He heard something being shown, then a groan from Pidge. "He'll like it!"

"He can't see, Lance," she scoffed, "unless you're going to be giving him a descriptive monologue about each girl."

Keith had a sudden sinking feeling the pit of his stomach and was thrashing to get free. To break this stupid curse, whatever was happening to him, he needed to get free now.

Lance cleared his throat, "how about you do it, I'll listen too."

"You're gross," Pidge retorted but Keith could hear the smile in her voice and then the sound of the magazine opening. _NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS._ He was screaming, he didn't want to listen to his. At all. "Oh, look!" Pidge's tone stopped his pointless struggles, "I should get these shoes."

 _W_ _hat?_

"Pidge, that's not describing _girls_!"

"If you think for one moment I'm going to be descri-."

"Don't be a bore!" Lance teased, Keith knew it was a joke. He could tell, he figured the whole thing was a joke, Lance had just picked it up for this exact reason to get a rise out of Pidge and Keith wanted nothing more than to be able to punch stupid _Lancy_ _Lance_ in the face for trying to goad Pidge into his game. It was harmless, sure, but he didn't want her to have to deal with Lance.

Keith could always reel her back in, usually with a joke of some sort. But, she was on her own.

"Fine," she smarted off and Keith went right back to fighting against the invisible bonds that were keeping him from moving and speaking. "We have... uh, Amanda, let's say. 5'7'', weighing, uh, 127.8 pounds? Amanda likes dogs, long walks in the park, her favorite color is purple and her favorite music i-."

 _I love her._ Keith thought, smiling to himself, _eat that Lance!_

"Pidge!" Lance yelled.

Keith heard a commotion and then a contented sounding sigh from Katie. _What the fuck?_ "Keith," she whispered, and he felt her hand on his own, clutching at it tightly, "we're here, I promise." _What's she talking about?_ "Oh," she whispered, dropping his hand, "sorry."

 _No, come back!_ He tried reaching for her, but he couldn't feel his hand moving. He had nothing, she was gone. _What was she talking about? Where is she?_

"Try reading again?" Lance suggested, though his tone was different than before, "I can get something he'll actually enjoy."

 _What's going on!?_

"He clearly enjoyed Amanda." Katie laughed but Keith knew it wasn't her real one, "I have something to work on with Coran, anyway, you give it a whirl? I'll let them know we got a reaction."

It was quiet for a long time, but Keith knew someone was still there because he only heard one set of footsteps leaving. The sound of the magazine opening reached his ears again and then Lance's voice, "don't be an idiot, Keith." He was saying, and Keith felt the covers pull up around him, "if you're in there and can hear, please listen to me, man. Don't smile when she talks about other girls then stop when _she's_ touching you. Don't do that to her."

 _What?_ Keith fought against himself, trying to force his eyes open, trying to open his mouth, _what's he talking about?_

The door sounded suddenly and Keith got worried he was going to be alone again, but Hunk's voice met his ears.

"He was smiling!" It sounded exciting, it _was_ great news. Keith hadn't been able to do anything for weeks, weeks of trying and he hadn't been able to express anything but he finally did. _Wouldn't ya know I do it wrong, though!_ He was irate, there was no happiness in him any longer.

"Yeah!" Lance said excitedly, faking his response. Keith knew he could tell by the strain in his voice. You learned a lot about people when you can't talk or see them, you can only _hear_ them. Really hear them. "Pidge was describing some sexy ladies, Keith was all smiles."

"Oh, lord," Shiro answered, but it was lighthearted. Then his heavy hand was on Keith's shoulder, "stick with us, Keith, we miss you."

"He'll be okay," Hunk gushed, and Keith knew it was him who had bumped his bed. "He'll come back."

"He better," Coran was saying and Keith had a feeling it was from near the monitors because that was where he often heard his voice.

"For Pidge's sake, at least," Hunk added and Keith tried to move his head towards Hunk, _what does that mean?!_

Lance's laugh made Keith's blood boil and he gritted his teeth in frustration. Or at least he thought he had. "She'll be fine, Hunk, she's just upset about her friend."

Shiro tutted, "don't talk about Pidge." He scolded, sounding ever the mother, "c'mon, let Keith rest up. Maybe tomorrow he'll be back to normal."

Coran was humming as the other's left the room, Keith could feel him adjusting his blankets, cords, and cables, getting him comfortable, "do come back to us, Keith, to all of us. Not just for Pidge. We all miss you." He said softly, his hand resting on Keith's shoulder, "but, she does seem to miss you the most."

 _What's wrong with Pidge? What's happening out there?!_ Keith tried yelling but it was pointless, the words weren't coming from his lips. It was no use.

* * *

 **"Katie?"**

Keith started at the nose, but he knew he hadn't moved. How could he? He was useless.

"Katie?" The same voice whispered and he could tell from the soft light that shone over his eyelids a light had been turned on somewhere. "Hey, Katie?"

He heard a quiet mewing noise, his heart melting at the sound. _Oh, Pidge._

"Wh-what?"

"He's fine," the voice said firmly, "hey, we need your help. I know you're tired, but we need help with one of the particle converters."

"Oh," her voice was sleep covered. Keith tried to open his eyes, what he would give to see her face at least once more was anything. "Right, let's go."

"What were you doing with that...?"

Her shoes squeaked on the tile and Keith absently wondered, _again_ , who that voice belonged to.

"Nothing."

"Katie!" _Why is he calling her Katie, who is this?_ "Answer me!"

"It's nothing, Matt!" _Who is Matt? What's going on?_ Keith's cool was breaking, he felt all the control he had been focusing on the past three or four weeks... however long it was, was breaking. He knew his heart was beating too fast, he knew he was losing his control, but he needed to save her. He had to save her.

"I wasn't doing anything with it," she growled, Keith could hear the annoyance in her tone, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Are you thinking about..." The man's voice dropped off quietly, " _hurting_ _yourself_?"

"No!" She screamed so loud Keith felt scared. Scared about what was happening, scared of who Matt was, scared about Pidge hurting herself, scared because he wasn't waking up, scared because he couldn't even move. "I was cleaning it earlier I wasn't doing anything!" She yelled again, "it's his, okay? It's Keith's, it's important to him, I was cleaning it so when he wakes up it'll be ready for him."

 _I'm trying,_ Keith thought bitterly. Once again attempting to open his mouth, once against striving to reach for her.

"It's been two months, Katie!"

Keith's thoughts staggered, the silence was louder than the reality. _Two months? Wh- just yesterday I smiled..?_

"He'll wake up."

"This isn't a fairy tale, this is real life." The voice hissed and Keith felt anger again. _I'm here!_

"He's not gone." Katie whispered and Keith felt her hand on his ankle, "he's still in there, he's still here."

"Katie," the voice was soft and Keith could feel it coming closer, "don't do this to yourself."

"He's fine," she whispered, though it sounded muffled. Keith could only picture her having turned into that guy's arms, some guy who was probably tall, dark and handsome that he didn't know. And, he was holding her. Holding _his_ Katie.

 _No. No. No. It's not supposed to be this way, not like this._

 _No!_

 _NO._

 _NO!_

"NO!"

* * *

 **It was bright, too bright** , he tried to raise his hand and cover the light but instead, everything caught.

"Keith!" Katie screeched and was suddenly at his side, jerking the covers back from his chest when she saw him struggling, then she leaned over him, blocking the light slightly. "Keith!" She breathed out a wide smile on her face. "Wait, what's wrong?"

Keith couldn't talk, he wanted to but it was too bright. He couldn't think of anything besides her eyes, it was all he could say, "eyes."

"Eyes?" She asked, still hovering over him in question.

 _Yes, eyes. Beautiful, amber eyes._ He wanted to say it but it was hard, he was thirsty, his head hurt, his whole body was aching, he had thought he could feel but this was truly feeling. "Help?"

"Keith, what do you want?" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes and he watched her look over her shoulder.

 _No! Me, not him!_ Keith grabbed her nearest arm with a tight grip - as tight as he could, "light."

"Light!" She gushed, jumping up and running across the room, a second later the light was flicked off and the room was doused in darkness. "Better?" She whispered back to his side, "Matt, get the others."

"Got it."

Keith didn't move to look, his eyes stayed glued to Katie's, who was smiling, "water?" She asked next, holding up a clear hydrating bubble pressing it to his lips before he could disagree. Keith took the drink until she pulled it back. "Can you talk?"

He nodded, his eyes searching hers. "Don't cry."

"I'm fine," she shook her head, stepping away before he could touch her hand again, "what can I get you?"

"You," he held out his hand, a small shake with the struggle it was costing him.

Katie eyed his hand with a hard swallow, "medicine... or... blankets?" She whispered, her eyes still on his hand, "they'll be here soon."

"You," Keith said again, stretching as much as he could.

They jumped when the door was thrown open, but Keith didn't look. _No,_ he thought as she made her way to the back of the room, _no, come back._

"Keith, calm down," Coran said suddenly and he realized he was breathing heavily, his heart rate had raised again. "Calm down, it's okay, we're your fr-."

But Keith didn't care, he didn't want to listen to them. He just wanted Katie, he needed her. _What happened?_

"Keith, man," Lance said all grins, dropping down beside him, "whatcha need?"

"Pidge." He croaked out, his voice was rough and sounded strained. It was hard to hear, but at least he was talking.

"Pidge?" Shiro asked, turning to see the girl at the back of the room. He eyed her curiously, then Keith, "what's going on?"

 _I need Pidge! Please!_ The words weren't forming, it was too many. "Help." He said instead, turning his head to look around the room.

"This is to be expected," Coran was saying, "things like this happen when people are coming out of comas. We'll take it slow."

"No!" He screamed and everyone turned to stare at him, "Katie!"

"Pidge?" Hunk asked, waving her forward.

Katie eased forward, she was mortified. He had screamed _no_ when they were talking about him being gone, he had heard them. He had heard everything. She was embarrassed, she felt exposed. He would have had to have known she was in there all the time, every day, he would have had to know she slept next to him, and brushed his hair and gave him his hydrating and feeding bubbles...

Keith stretched his arm for her hand, she reached for him timidly. His grasp was stronger than she had expected and he pulled her closer. She stumbled into the bed, catching herself on the mattress and against his body when he hugged her, "love."

Katie flushed a deep red, it was quiet, only she could hear but she felt they all had. His arms were around her body, using all his strength to squeeze her before he fell back on the bed. She caught herself against the mattress keeping upright, turning two wide eyes to study his face.

"Thank... You."

"You're welcome," she whispered nervously, clearing her throat as she got up to her feet.

"You okay?" The voice from earlier asked, and Keith turned to look at him. Katie leaned into his offered hug and Keith grunted trying to push up again.

"Hey, calm down," Shiro commanded, pushing him back against the bed, "get some rest, Keith." He knew it was pointless to try and fight against Shiro's hold but he just wanted up, he had been like this for far too long.

"Up," he begged, turning pleading eyes to Katie, "up?" _Why can't I form words? Why can't I get them out?_

Pidge gave him a curious look, her eyes wide, "me?"

"You."

"He only wants Pidge," Lance whispered; Coran, Hunk and him stepping back to watch.

Katie looked up at Shiro, then over her shoulder at Matt.

"Katie." Keith's breathing was heavy again with the struggle.

"Keith, calm down, it's been like five minutes. You'll be fine, give it some time."

"Katie," he begged, tears welling in his eyes with the struggle of sitting and speaking, "pl... please?"

"No," she stepped forward and nodded towards his pillow, "lay down, we're not getting up today."

"Pid-..." Coran started, cutting off when Keith laid back without any protest.

They watched Keith pat the bed next to him, and then whisper, "stay?" Pidge got on the bed next to him, like she had some many times over the last few months. Every day since he had been in there, "stay."

Shiro chuckled softly, watching Keith shut his eyes the moment Pidge laid next to him, "how about that?"

"All that hard work paid off, huh, Pidge?" Lance teased, earning an elbow from Hunk.

"She's his shield," Matt spoke up, with a grin, "she'll always protect him."

Katie blushed, pressing her cheek against his arm, "get out, Keith needs to rest."

"We'll be in first thing in the morning," Shiro whispered before ushering the rest of them out of the room.


End file.
